Les vrais héros ne meurent jamais
by LeyRx
Summary: [Aventures] Ce jour-là, Théo ne comprit pas pourquoi personne ne semblait le voir. [Death Fic]


Théo ouvrit les yeux lentement, étrangement calme. Il s'assit sur son lit de fortune. À l'extérieur, des oiseaux chantaient gaiement et le soleil tapait doucement sur les sols pavés. S'il prêtait suffisamment attention, il pouvait entendre des enfants jouer ensemble en criant. Il s'étonna de ne pas entendre la voix de Bob, son ami étant pourtant toujours en train de parler de mille et une choses à qui avait le malheur de bien vouloir l'écouter - ou non d'ailleurs. S'asseyant sur son lit, il nota qu'il avait dormi longtemps mais que, au moins, les blessures qu'il s'était faites durant la guerre pour libérer Castel Blanc avaient totalement disparues. Avec un sourire fier, il apprécia le fait qu'il avait eu raison. Elles n'étaient que bénignes. Dire que ses amis l'avaient regardé et avaient chuchoté dans son dos comme s'il allait mourir. Ils n'étaient que des petites natures.

Il se dirigea à la fenêtre, espérant voir Shin perché à un arbre pour lui faire une frayeur en se montrant brusquement. Seulement, en se penchant par l'ouverture, il se rendit compte que, à part deux ou trois enfants au loin, il n'y avait personne dans la cour de l'auberge. Il haussa les épaules et quitta la chambre. Tandis qu'il traversait le couloir, il fut surpris de ne pas tomber sur l'un de ses compagnons et du accepter que ses amis n'étaient pas suffisamment inquiets pour se trouver juste derrière l'une des portes des chambres. De bonne humeur, le jeune homme descendit au rez-de-chaussée et s'installa à l'une des tables, bien en face des escaliers, pour attendre l'arrivée de ses amis et pouvoir s'amuser un peu de la panique qu'ils auraient en le voyant debout.

Il attendit longtemps, peut-être bien une heure entière sans être dérangé, avant de voir ses amis descendre, Shin d'abord, puis Grunlek et enfin Mani et Bob - le premier s'accrochant à l'autre avec une moue triste. Théo ne s'en inquiéta pas à un seul moment. Il leur fit un salut de la main et les appela mais ceci ne le remarquèrent pas, discutant entre eux. Il fronça les sourcils, agacé, et haussa le ton en les appelant une seconde fois, mais semblant définitivement parler tout seul. Agacé, il se leva de sa place et se dirigea vers ses amis, marchant suffisamment lentement pour qu'ils le remarquent de loin et comprennent qu'il était agacé d'être ignoré. Avant qu'il n'ait pu les rejoindre, le quatuor s'éloigna, payant les chambres à l'aubergiste, et quitta l'auberge. À court de patience, il accéléra le pas, les appelant à plusieurs reprises, les rattrapant rapidement. Il leva le bras pour Mani, qui était le plus proche, par l'épaule mais sa main passa au travers du corps de l'elfe. Le paladin resta silencieux et immobile un non moment en fixant ses amis qui continuaient à se diriger il-ne-savait-pas-où sans lui prêter la moindre attention avant de laisser échapper un juron. Il reprit rapidement possession de ses moyens et courut après eux, les appelant en haussant le ton aussi fort que possible. En faisant cela, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas crier. Sa voix restait à la même putain de hauteur malgré tous ses essais pour parler le plus fort possible. Il rejoignit finalement ses amis, ayant ralenti après sa découverte. Il ne comprenait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pourquoi personne ne le voyait ou l'entendait? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas les toucher? Il avait bien ouvert la porte quand il était sorti de sa chambre, ça ne faisait pas de sens! Il l'avait ouverte, n'est-ce pas? Plus l'inquisiteur y réfléchissait, moins il s'en souvenait, incapable de remettre la main sur ses souvenirs.

Théo suivit ses amis silencieusement, tentant de garder son calme. Il avait décidé qu'il était plus sage de regarder ce qu'il lui arrivait et de faire attention aux détails pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il prêta finalement attention à la tristesse de l'elfe et se rendit compte que tous ses amis étaient dans le même état. Mani pleurait sur l'épaule de Bob qui reniflait, l'air sombre. Shin fixait le sol, les épaules tremblantes, et Grunlek tentait de les réconforter, sans arriver à vraiment sourire lui-même. Le quatuor atteignit l'église de la Lumière au bout d'une trentaine de minutes de marches durant lesquelles Théo les avait observé et jugé silencieusement. Ils pénétrèrent dans un petit bâtiment consacré aux cérémonies funèbres des personnes importantes aux yeux de l'Eglise de la Lumière. En se rappelant de cela, le paladin se dit qu'il aurait aimé être présent pour la cérémonie de Viktor. Puis il pensa que ses amis devaient être proches du défunt pour se déplacer à la cérémonie. Surtout Bob. Il crut un instant qu'il allait assister à l'enterrement de sa soeur jusqu'à ce qu'il l'a vit se diriger vers les aventuriers, la tête droite, les traits fermés, le regard privé de toute émotion. Il décida qu'il avait été suffisamment patient et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le cercueil sur l'estrade, esquivant toutes les personnes présentes. Il grimpa les quatre marches et rejoignit le coffret d'une traite. Il se pencha au-dessus et resta figé d'effroi, tandis que le monde entier autour de lui sembla soudainement glacial et inhospitalier.

Il était dans le cercueil.

Il était dans le cercueil et au-dessus, observant son propre cadavre pâle, immobile, aux paupières fermées, les mains jointes sur la poitrine.

Théo recula d'un mouvement brusque et manqua de tomber à la renverse dans son élan. Il était déjà mort auparavant, au moins deux fois, mais jamais il n'avait eu à voir son propre corps. À chaque fois, il était revenu et avait fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si il n'avait jamais été mort. Là, il prit soudainement conscience que ce n'était plus possible. Il n'y avait plus de Bragg pour utiliser une magie interdite, plus de Viktor pour se sacrifier pour lui. Il ne restait que ce corps dont l'âme s'était séparé sans le savoir. Théo le sentait: il ne reviendrait pas cette fois. Il se retourna vivement, ne sachant pas quoi faire à part se précipiter vers ses amis, chercher de l'aide auprès d'eux, au moins du réconfort. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite dans son geste, se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas interagir de quelque manière que ce fut avec eux. Il les regarda se glisser au milieu des bancs de l'église et prendre place, comme toutes les personnes présentes. Il décida alors de retourner s'asseoir sur les marches séparant le cercueil des personnes présentes. Il aurait bien aimé que ce qui lui arrivait n'était qu'un cauchemar mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer les psaumes funèbres. Tandis que la cérémonie débutait, le paladin nota qu'il ne connaissait pas la majorité des personnes présentes qui étaient sûrement présentes pour pouvoir faire des commérages. Connaissez-t-ils seulement son nom? Le prêtre commença la cérémonie, embellissant sa vie en racontant des histoires qu'il n'avait pas vécu, ou pas comme cela. D'ici, il pouvait surprendre ses amis sourire et sa soeur lever les yeux au ciel face à de tels mensonges.

À la fin d'une longue heure, le prêtre invita Victoria à le rejoindre pour venir parler de son frère. Le paladin regarda sa soeur atteindre l'estrade et s'installer entre la foule et le cercueil sans y jeter un oeil. Elle récita le plus rapidement possible sa vie - sans jamais oublier ce satané surnom qu'elle ne lâchait pas - en reprenant chaque détail qu'elle connaissait en les corrigeant totalement pour dénoncer la vérité. En la regardant, sans la connaître, n'importe qui pourrait penser qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de son frère, et lui aussi aurait pu finir par le croire, mais il savait qu'elle souffrait en réalité. Elle refusait juste de le montrer publiquement... ou de le montrer tout court. Elle était la dernière De Silverberg en vie, n'avait ni époux ni héritiers... Quand elle mourrait, la famille De Silverberg disparaitrait, ce qui lui mettait une pression énorme sur les bras. Il se demandait pourquoi elle ne se montrait pas plus énervée, plus émotive, alors qu'elle devait forcément de lui en vouloir. Après son long discours, Victoria soupira longuement avant d'avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais pu être proche de son frère, pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité, et qu'elle ne le connaissait pas autant que le groupe d'aventuriers qui s'appropriaient le terme d'amis. Théo entendit d'ailleurs dans la voix de sa soeur les reproches qu'elle sous-entendait envers eux.

Elle quitta l'estrade et retourna à sa place tandis que, dans les rangs, Théo pouvait apercevoir une légère agitation. En faisant attention, le paladin remarqua Grunlek qui se glissait parmi les gens et avançait jusqu'à l'estrade, l'oeil rougit et les épaules affaissées. Il grimpa les marches lentement et resta quelques instants à observer le cercueil tristement avant de se tourner vers la foule. Théo s'approcha légèrement de lui, et l'observa longuement, mal-à-l'aise face à la tristesse évidente du deuil de son ami. Le nain toussa un peu et commença à débiter des banalités simples, gardant la posture la plus droite possible. Puis, sentant qu'il commençait à perdre l'attention de son auditoire, il commença à conter leurs aventures, le plus honnêtement possible. Il n'omettait aucun détail, rappelant les détails les plus gênants, les plus morbides, les plus amusants, ceux que certains souhaiteraient oublier. Tous ces détails, Grunlek les balançait avec la plus grande tendresse, glorifiant autant que possible le paladin face à une foule attentive. Théo était fier du nain, puis il le vit retenir un sanglot. Il se tut une longue minute, immobile, les yeux brillant de larmes, un dernier aveu au bord des lèvres. Il finit par murmurer.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir encore une fois. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre encore une fois. C'était à moi de mourir en premier, je suis le plus vieux... C'était à moi de..."

Grunlek ne put finir sa phrase, secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se laissa tomber à genoux, pleurant de tout son saoul. Théo se rapprocha encore, le coeur brisé en le voyant aussi faible et fragile. Il s'agenouilla près de lui sans savoir quoi faire. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, lui tapoter le dos, l'aider à se relever et faire face aux personnes présentes qui le jugeaient du regard. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, alors il s'excusa à maintes reprises auprès de son ami, désespéré. Il remarqua l'arrivée de Bob qui se précipitait vers eux. Le demi-diable prit le nain dans ses bras et l'aida à revenir à sa place. Théo se leva à leur suite, continuant de s'excuser, affligé, quand il surprit Bob se retourner brusquement et balaya son regard jusqu'à lui, restant quelques secondes à fixer le point invisible qu'était le paladin, avant de revenir à sa place. Paralysé par cela, Théo regarda se finir la cérémonie sans rien dire, rien faire, ne prêtant plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, préoccupé par ce regard lancé par le mage, comme s'il l'avait vu alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Quand la cérémonie fut finie, l'inquisiteur suivit le cortège qui emmena le cercueil jusqu'à une petite tombe très simple en pierre blanche où il fut enterré. Il y eut une dernière cérémonie puis les gens partirent petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le quatuor, restant encore un long moment à observer la tombe en silence. Bob partit le premier, s'excusant en disant qu'il se sentait mal-à-l'aise en ce lieu, ce qui pouvait se comprendre. Une grande partie des défunts étaient morts en affrontant des démons. Shin le suivit très rapidement, appréciant peu de revoir une tombe d'une personne qu'il aimait. Au bout d'une autre vingtaine de minutes, Grunlek partit aussi après que Mani lui ait confirmé pouvoir rester seul. Une fois que l'elfe fut sûr qu'il était seul et que personne ne pouvait le surprendre - sans savoir que Théo le fixait en attendant la bêtise arriver - il se pencha au-dessus de la tombe, comme pour se confesser. Théo se rapprocha pour écouter Mani avouer qu'il lui avait volé son ruban et, pour le prouver, il le sortit d'une de ses manches. Le paladin lui jeta un regard outré et admiratif, ne sachant pas s'il devait être indigné que son cadavre ait été dépouillé ou impressionné que l'elfe ait réussi au milieu d'autant de témoins sans être vu. Mani avoua qu'il l'avait fait parce qu'il souhaitait garder un souvenir du paladin et qu'il savait très bien qu'il aurait des problèmes si on s'en rendait compte mais que ce n'était pas important.

Ensuite, l'elfe se redressa et partit en sautillant pour retrouver ses compagnons, laissant Théo seul avec sa tombe. Le paladin observa le paysage de mort autour de lui, auquel il ne se sentait pas proche du tout. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, s'il devait rester là ou partir. Finalement, il décida qu'il n'avait pas envie de rester ici. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il devait rejoindre ses compagnons ou s'il devait partir seul mais il avait toute l'éternité pour se décider.

Bob fixa la plaine immense recouverte d'herbe haute et de petites fleurs blanches, assis sur le rocher mousseux qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis plusieurs jours à présent. Il semblait attendre quelque chose mais lui même ne savait pas exactement quoi. À force de la regarder, il connaissait par coeur cette plaine. Il savait qu'il était fréquent que des voyageurs ou aventuriers passaient par ici. Ce fut sûrement la raison pour laquelle il ne fit d'abord pas attention au paladin qui avançait droit vers lui, passant au travers des herbes hautes et des fleurs, sans le lâcher du regard. Le mage finit par reconnaître l'arrivant et réagit en lâchant un cri. Il se leva de son rocher, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Si le paladin était présent, c'était probablement sûrement pour en finir avec lui une bonne fois pour toute, que même dans la mort les inquisiteurs poursuivaient les démons. Il ne voyait pas d'autres possibilités à la venue de son compagnon. Seulement, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir à comment réagir, Théo l'avait rejoint à grandes enjambées et l'avait pris dans ses bras avant de lui donner une tape à l'arrière de la tête, se justifiant sur le fait qu'il avait attendu longtemps avant de pouvoir faire cela.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et se regardèrent sans savoir quoi se dire. Voyant que le mage semblait se retenir de parler, Théo sourit et l'invita à lui poser ses questions, promettant plus ou moins d'y répondre. Il regretta presque sa proposition quand le demi-diable l'interrogea, posant une multitude de questions à la fois, trop curieux sur la vie de défunt. Il ne fut pas capable de répondre à tout, n'ayant pas comprit une bonne partie des questions ou n'en ayant pas la réponse, mais le peu qu'il fit satisfit Bob. Finalement, pour faire taire le mage, Théo s'amusa à lui demander s'il avait vérifié qu'il ne manquait rien sur son cadavre, dénonçant le vol de Mani datant de quelques années plus tôt. Celui-ci se tut immédiatement, la bouche ouverte, prit d'un doute soudain et d'une incompréhension palpable qui amusa le paladin. Une fois que le demi-diable fut remit de sa surprise, les deux hommes décidèrent d'un commun accord de quitter cette plaine pour repartir ensemble sur de nouvelles aventures.


End file.
